Role Reversal
by MintiNeko
Summary: It appears that only Hyuuga women can initiate the first kiss. NaruHina NejiTen.


A/N: This one shot needed to see the light.

Contains blatant NaruHina, NejiTen, and itty bitty SasuSaku because I love them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

It had been two weeks since Hinata and Naruto first started going out. 

Everyone had been very happy for the young couple, happy that Hinata finally snagged her man, and happy that Naruto (appeared to have) developed more awareness about the feelings of others.

Unfortunately, Naruto was still unaware of when he was being very annoying to those around him.

For example, if he did, then he wouldn't have been ranting about all the virtues of ramen one afternoon while at Ichiraku's, driving nearly everyone there to their breaking point.

Sasuke, for example, had a visibly throbbing vein on his temple and it was only thanks to Sakura's soothing that he wasn't reaching around Hinata and throttling his teammate.

Despite her outwardly calm demeanor, Sakura also would have also liked to pound some common sense into Naruto. It had everything to do with the fact that ramen only had so many qualities, and absolutely _nothing_ to do with him shoving her and Sasuke into the lake that morning. On top of one another.

Not. At. All.

On Naruto's other side, Neji was reciting in his head _'The Hyuuga Rule #1: No matter how provoked you are, show no emotion whatsoever_' and '_The Hyuuga Rule #23455: Watch over younger innocent cousins_'. Both rules were important, but he was seriously considering violating Rule #1, after all, no Hyuuga had ever known another Naruto.

If they had, Neji would have had a whole other set of rules on conduct to study (as it was, Hiashi was in the process of writing rules on what to do when in Naruto's company).

Besides the Hyuuga prodigy, Tenten looked ready to use Naruto as a dummy for weapons' practice. Her twin buns were unusually scruffy, as though they had been yanked multiple times, which they had been while she ranted on how idiotic Naruto was being, insisting that they couldn't be training all of the time.

"What else could we be doing?" she had said, following that up immediately with a "Don't answer that question, Neji."

He had seriously wondered if it was that time of month, but said nothing out of his sense of self-preservation.

Hinata winced as she felt the murderous intent emit from her companions. It was clear that everyone was getting tired of the talk of ramen, not to mention furious for some other incident that they had not mentioned. Even she was beginning to wonder how to shut Naruto up.

A solution presented itself, but she was hesitant about using it. After all, they had only just started dating, and it might be seen as improper. It was only when Naruto began to repeat his speech that she decided to throw caution into the wind.

Since he had no bowl of ramen in front of him, she didn't have to wait. She just leaned over and kissed him on the lips, shocking him into silence. It was a light kiss, and she didn't linger, instead breaking it after a few moments and returning to her ramen, blushing as she felt her astonished companions' eyes on her.

"Hinata," Sakura spoke first, "did you just, _kiss_ Naruto? And not faint?" Not trusting her mouth, Hinata nodded shyly.

"Excellent, she's growing up, you've had your first kiss at sixteen, it's like the stuff romance novels are made of." Declared Tenten cheerfully, "Me, I'm past that. Seventeen and still haven't been kissed. What is the world coming to?" she sighed dramatically and failed to notice that for some reason, Neji looked ridiculously smug.

"Who knows?" Sakura giggled and returned to her ramen. Sasuke, however, was frowning at Naruto. The fox boy hadn't moved a muscle or even changed expression since the kiss. His blue eyes were glassed over and his nose didn't even twitch at the smell of fresh ramen being placed in front of him.

It was at that moment that Sasuke knew something was very, very wrong.

"Dobe. Oi, dobe!" Sasuke snapped his fingers at the blond. When Naruto still didn't respond Sasuke reached around Hinata and shook his shoulder. Instead of snapping out of the strange state, Naruto fell off the stool, onto the ground and stayed there.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried, hopping off the stool and kneeling next to her boyfriend. "Are you all right? Wake up!" she shook him by the shoulders, ellicting no responses. Sakura also got off her stool and, like the experienced medic she was, gave Naruto a quick check over.

"He's fine, Hinata-chan." She assured her friend, "He just fainted from the shock."

"Fainted? That idiot?" Neji sounded skeptical, "Let me see about that." He picked up Naruto's untouched, steaming bowl of ramen off the counter and motioned for the girls to back away. Once they were out of splashing distance he dumped the steaming hot noodles and broth right on the blonde's face.

He didn't even flinch.

"He's out all right." Affirmed Neji.

"Congratulations," said Tenten sarcastically, "You've won a prize for your talent of deduction." Neji just rolled his eyes at her.

"I guess the date's over?" asked Hinata, with some embarrassment. Before, her dates with Naruto ended when _she_ fainted. She never anticipated a date ending with her fully conscious and Naruto…not.

"Looks like it. Although if you want you can help me bring him back to his apartment." Sakura offered.

"H-hai, I should." Hinata inclined her head slightly in embarassment.

Sakura nodded with approval and grabbed one of Naruto's arms and hoisted it over her shoulder, while Sasuke grabbed the other one. Together they began the task of dragging him back to his apartment, Hinata following somewhat uncertainly behind them.

Tenten watched the four depart with much amusement. "Who would've thought Hinata would be the one to make the first move for the first kiss?" she remarked, shaking her head ruefully.

"She's a Hyuuga, what do you expect? We lead in everything." Tenten treated him to a mildly condescending expression.

"Yet you've been flirting with me for five years and you still haven't made a move?" Before Neji could react she leaned over and kissed him right on the mouth. When she withdrew her face she remarked, "Maybe it's only the female Hyuugas who make the first move."

"You're right," with a slight smirk on his face he added, "Considering you will be one in a few years."

"_Neji!_"

* * *

Supposed to be just Naru/Hina fluff, but became Hyuuga love. Aiya… 

Review Please!


End file.
